The Warrior's Journey
by Firesong The Fluffy
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **LightningClan :**

 **Leader :**

 **Whitestar -** Broad shouldered white tom with green eyes

 **Deputy :**

 **Dustyleaf -** Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat :**

 **Riverbreeze -** Grey she-cat with starry blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Blossomleaf**

 **Warriors :**

 **Sorrelbush -** White tom with brown eyes

 **Sunfur -** Golden tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Redpaw**

 **Thorntail -** Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

 **Darkmoon -** Smoky grey she-cat with ominous silver eyes

 **Ashtail -** Grey she-cat with a darker tail, blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

 **Bramblesky -** Brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

 **Apprentices :**

 **Redpaw -** Small reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Snowpaw -** Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Leopardpaw -** Golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens :**

 **Goldendapple -** Golden furred she-cat with sparkling green eyes, mother to Pinekit and Berrykit

 **Cloudysky -** White she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders :**

 **Leafclaw -** Small dusky brown tom

 **Starlingtail -** Pretty brown she-cat with clouded green eyes

.

.

 **RainClan :**

 **Leader :**

 **Drizzlestar -** Small grey tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy :**

 **Blacktail -** White tabby tom with a jet black tail, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat :**

 **Smoketail -** Grey, almost black tom with green eyes

 **Warriors :**

 **Cloudwing -** White she-cat with amber eyes

 **Thrushfur -** Small brown cat with hazel eyes

 **Mouseear -** Brown she-cat with small, round ears, green eyes

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

 **Willowfreeze -** Tan she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

 **Mudfang -** Huge brown tom with fierce green eyes

 **Blue-eye -** Small brown tabby tom with one blue eye and one brown eye

 **Apprentice, Jaggedpaw**

 **Queens :**

 **Dappledleaf -** Pretty brown tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Elders :**

 **None ( sadly)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CloudClan :**

 **Leader :**

 **Thrushstar -** Light brown tabby tom

 **Deputy :**

 **Smokyleaf -** Dark grey tom with leaf green eyes

 **Medicine Cat :**

 **Wolftail -** Grey tabby tom with brown eyes

 **Warriors :**

 **Rushtail -** Grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Tinypaw**

 **Thornstep -** Brown tom with green eyes

 **Juniperleaf -** Ginger brown tabby she-cat

 **Adderclaw -** Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Queens :**

 **Bramblebush -** Brown tortoiseshell with blue eyes

 **Elders :**

 **Rowantail -** Grey tom with brown eyes

.

.

 **ShadeClan :**

 **Leader :**

 **Darkstar -** Black tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy :**

 **Moletail -** Brown tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Sunleaf -** Golden she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors :**

 **Pineleaf -** Golden brown tabby tom with brown eyes

 **Moonrush -** Black she-cat with green eyes

 **Bailey -** White tom with green eyes, former loner

 **Pineblossom -** White she-cat with brown splotches, green eyes

 **Sandpelt -** Ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens :**

 **Goldensky -** Golden tabby she-cat

 **Elders :**

 **Cloudfur -** White tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**I need requests for my truth or dare show! Please pm me saying Firesong forever, and you have a chance of being on the show! I won't be able to write another until I get at least five requests!**

Berrykit squealed as her brother, Pinekit, tumbled on top of her. Their mother, Goldendapple, nudged the kits. " Hey!" Berrykit complained. " We don't interrupt your fun, so why should you interrupt ours?" Meanwhile, Pinekit had stumbled out of the LightningClan nursery. "Whoa." he whispered.

The camp was amazing. Evening sunlight shone through the willow trees that swaying in the breeze, casting shadows over their heads. The fresh-kill pile was stocked with plump animals. Cats were returning from patrols, sitting down to talk awhile.

Their father, Whitestar, came over to nuzzle them. " How are my little warriors?" he laughed as they tumbled on top of him. " It's a RainClan warrior!" Pinekit squealed. " Attack!" But it wasn't the energetic kit who yelled, it was a patrol of RainClan cats!

" Kits, into the nursery!" Goldendapple screeched. She turned around just in time to slice at an incoming warrior. "What's happening?" Berrykit wailed. Whitestar was blocking all warriors from getting into the nursery. " Nobody hurts my kits!" he screeched.

Berrykit scrambled out of the nursery. " What are you doing?!" Pinekit screamed. She headed for an incoming warrior. It's eyes were fixed on her. His giant paws came down, but Berrykit nimbly avoided the blow and scrambled onto his back. " Ya!" she screamed as she landed a huge blow on his neck.

All the warriors , including the battle patrol, stared at her. They watched as the warrior dropped to the ground. He was still breathing, but she had defeated him. The battle patrol leader looked down at her.

" How is this possible?" he wondered out loud. " A weak kit just took down one of RainClan's strongest warriors. Does this mean that my warriors are weak?" Berrykit backed away. " Um, I hope I didn't kill him or anything," she started, but RainClan's leader waved his tail. " Of course you didn't kill him. But, I don't understand..." He trailed off.

" RainClan, retreat!" the leader yelled. The warriors ran out of the camp. Whitestar turned to face Berrykit. " Berrykit, what you did was foolish and dangerous, but you saved our Clan. So, even though you are merely five moons old, I would like for you to become an apprentice. This is not a choice, it is an order from your Clan leader."

Berrykit stared. She wasn't ready to become an apprentice! But she would get to train with the older apprentices... " Your ceremony is at moonhigh tomorrow." Whitestar said before padding into his den. Pinekit smiled at her, but she could see a flicker of envy in his eyes.

All the warriors came into the nursery to congratulate Berrykit. But of course, she fell asleep after about five minutes, falling into sleep while hearing those happy voices. " Good job, Berrykit!" " We love you, Berrykit!"

Berrykit trotted through a star filled forest. She soon came to a clearing where a tortoiseshell she cat stood. Suddenly, all around them, thunder boomed and rain fell violently. The tortoiseshell turned to face her. _" When the tallest tree takes over the forest, only the smallest seed can cut it down."_

 **The next chapter will be much longer, don't worry! Remember to pm me any ideas for my stories!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know that it's crazy that some random kit can all of a sudden defeat an experienced warrior, but she is supposed to be special. Also, I need at least seven more candidates to be on my show. Thx!**

"Berrykit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all cost, even your life, and serve your Clan well?" Whitestar asked. Berrykit nodded determinedly. Nothing was to stop her.

"Bramblesky, you have shown exemplary skills as a warrior, and I hope you pass these skills to this new apprentice. So, from this day forward, you will know be known as Berrypaw," Whitestar announced, his voice ringing through the clearing.

Berrypaw, rushed to an astounded Bramblesky, as she had never had an apprentice. They touched noses, and Berrypaw's pelt fizzed with excitement. "I can't wait to begin," she whispered into Bramblesky's ear.

"Berrypaw! Berrypaw!" the Clan cheered, exploding with noise. Goldendapple's eyes shone with pride as she yowled the loudest. Even though Pinekit was grinning, she could see a flicker of envy in his eyes.

The prophecy she had got last night came floating into her ears. _When the tallest tree takes over the forest, only the smallest seed can cut it down_. What did that mean? She was only a kit, or at least supposed to be one at this age. Did StarClan expect her to know what it meant?

As the older cats were returning to their normal duties, Berrypaw instead headed anxiously over to the medicine den.

All of a sudden, Riverbreeze, the LighningClan pulled her in before she could even ask to enter.

"Berrypaw, I have received a sign from StarClan." Riverbreeze said quietly. Berrypaw looked at her expectantly.

" _When the tallest tree takes over the forest, only the smallest seed can cut it down_." They stared at each other, amazed that they said it at the same time.

"Do you know what it means?" Berrypaw asked suddenly. Riverbreeze shook her head. "I don't know why you got the prophecy, because you have nothing to do with any of this. Perhaps StarClan will show me a sign." Riverbreeze sighed quietly.

Just then, the two heard a shriek. "Cloudysky is having kits!"

Riverbreeze whirled around. "What?!" she panicked. Berrypaw hurried after her to the nursery.

"Looks like you get to help me, Berrypaw." Riverbreeze whispered. Cloudysky was shrieking and thrashing. "Help!" she screeched, then moaned in pain.

The little apprentice felt astounded. "Me?" Riverbreeze waved her tail to the entrance impatiently. "Yes. Now, I need some poppy seed. It's tiny, in a small bunch in the corner." Berrypaw hurried over to the medicine den and gathered a few tiny seeds from the corner.

She rushed to Cloudysky. " Here!" she gasped. Riverbreeze took one and gave it to the kitting queen. Berrypaw stared as Cloudysky bit down hard on a stick, sleepy because of the poppy seeds' effect.. Riverbreeze nodded. " Ok, the first one's coming." Cloudysky made a face as a little wet bundle came out.

Nip the sac!" Riverbreeze yelled. Berrypaw did as she was told, and the kit started screeching and mewling, while shivering at the same time.

"Start licking its fur the wrong way to keep it warm!" Berrypaw licked like crazy, and the kit stopped shivering and lay still. "Ok, the next one is the last one!" Cloudysky pushed hard groaning and shuddering, and the next kit came out. Berrypaw nipped it, and a little wail came out. Berrypaw licked it, and it too stopped shivering.

The kits moved to their mother, Riverbreeze pushing them along, and started suckling.

Cloudysky smiled at her newborns. She looked at the first kit, a golden shecat with amber eyes. " I'm going to name this one Honeykit," she said. "And this one will be Seedkit." She pointed to a silver and brown tom.

Berrypaw dipped her head to the new queen. "It was an honor delivering your kits," she said, not noticing that Riverbreeze had left.

Berrypaw trotted back out into the clearing. She chose a plump squirrel from the pile, then headed over to the LightningClan medicine den just as she saw Whitestar leave. Riverbreeze, though taken by surprise, motioned for her to sit.

"I think I figured it out! The reason you got the prophecy is because you helped deliver the kit in the prophecy. It's obvious that Seedkit is the seed in the prophecy. Now we just have to find out the tree!" the medicine cat said excitedly.

The apprentice was delighted. She felt as if a stone had just been lifted from her heart. So she wasn't such a strange cat after all!

Are you going to share the prophecy with the Clan?" Berrypaw asked. Riverbreeze nodded. "But we can't share that you received the prophecy, because you already seem suspicious, becoming an apprentice so early.."

"Clanmates, gather around!" Whitestar's call echoed through the camp, startling both cats. Riverbreeze looked at the leader knowingly, then went out next to him. He waited for the rest of the Clan to gather. Berrypaw padded out of the den and sat before him.

"Cloudysky has given birth to two healthy kits, Honeykit and Seedkit!" Whitestar said, smiling. "And I'd like to thank Berrypaw for helping to deliver these kits."

Then Riverbreeze stepped forward. "LightningClan, I have an announcement!" Everyone turned their ears to listen to the medicine cat.

"I have received a prophecy from StarClan. 'When the tallest tree takes over the forest, only the smallest seed can cut it down.' I figured out that Seedkit is the seed in the prophecy, and that she will stop an evil force, but we have yet to find the tree."

The Clan murmured interestedly. Whitestar tapped his claws on Highrock to get the cats' attention. "Well then, if that's all, then I suppose everyone can return to their normal duties. And Berrypaw, I'd like to speak with you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thsis is the new bonus chapter! Tada! I will add one of these every now and then, just to give StarClan's perspective. I hope you like it!**

Three cats sat in a starry clearing. Trees towered over them and mist floated around their paws. They sat somberly, one staring at the ground in apprehension.

"Snowpaw, you said the prophecy wrong. Why didn't you say it more clearly? The berry is the true cat who will save us from the pine, not the seed!" a golden and russet tom said. His amber eyes glinted with disapproval.

"I know, Flamestar," the white shecat replied, "but the signs weren't clear enough. I couldn't see the future well enough..." She ducked her head in shame. Her blue eyes shone with sadness.

"Have pity on her, she's only an apprentice!" a shecat with gray fur snapped at Flamestar. "You can't expect a poor apprentice to read the future perfectly! And, Snowpaw, it's perfectly fine."

"Okay, okay, I forgive you, Snowpaw, but you can't just do prophecies like that!" Flamestar's expression softened and he said, "Maybe it was the seed after all. I am convinced by now."

The cats departed, disappearing through the mist.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be much longer, I promise! Also, I will finally update Warriors Truth Or Dare! *Imaginary crowd cheers* Yay!**

 **~Firesong**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello from the other siiiiide**

 **Ok, so I'm gonna get straight to the point here.**

 **This story is DISCONTINUED.**

 **Looking back on it, I realized that Berrykit was SUCH A Mary Sue. Sorry Berrykit, but I kinda hate you**

 **maybe I'll rewrite the story, where she ISNT such a Mary Sue, but it's discontinued for now. BAIII**

 **P.S. Yes, I realize that I haven't been here in months, also all my documents got deleted, sooooooo don't expect another update for a while**

 **OK BAI FOR REAL NOW, BAI**

 **~Firesong**


End file.
